


Sworn To Carry Your Burdens: Trek to Castle Volkihar

by theomage



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Elves, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Threesome, Trans, Trans Male Character, Vampires, lgbtq love, non-binary, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomage/pseuds/theomage
Summary: An OC and Skyrim fan favorite set out to escort Serana back to desolate Castle Volkihar, and get far more than they bargained for! This series is a queer, trans erotic slow burn full of fantasy adventure, sexuality, body positivity, foreplay and battle scenes. The main characters are non-binary and queer, openly communicate (eventually) and will not be killed off. No knowledge of Elder Scrolls needed.In progress and consistently worked on.
Relationships: Lydia/Original Character(s), Lydia/Serana (Elder Scrolls), Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zuko’s body ached from the strain two straight days trekking down a mountain had on the body. It didn’t help that they were sick of the rabbit Lydia kept hunting for their meals. It didn’t help that she kept burning everything. And it certainly didn’t help that Zuko’s head was spinning with possible scenarios that ensued when looking at the third trekking mate and the whole point of this journey-Serana. Who was this woman, this vampire they found recently while investigating Dimhollow Crypt. And why had they agreed to take her into the heart of a vampire fortress, to see her father, the vampire king. This was not what Zuko and Lydia signed up for. 

Lydia seemed content enough, wolfing down her portion of rabbit while Zuko stifled a grimace. Serana sat a little ways from camp, looking out onto the snowy river with a faraway look in her terrifying vampire eyes. Zuko resisted the urge to walk over and make conversation. That could wait until morning. They were sick of moving their body, even their mouth. Reluctantly they got up and managed to put up a tent and lay down a bedroll before they collapsed and immediately passed out. 

“Are you going to finish this my thane?” Lydia's voice broke through Zuko’s delicate slumber and they answered by throwing their knapsack at the offending rabbit. Before laying back down Zuko caught Serana biting back the first smile they had seen her wear since meeting. 

No one could blame Serana for being a little cold. It wasn’t easy waking up hundreds of years late-even if you were immortal. She was anxious to get back to her family to see what she had missed and why something hadn’t gone to plan. The weight of the elder scroll pressed into the small of her back. Leaving a light indentation years and years of holding it had accomplished. Not much else as far as Serana could see. She groaned. Lydia couldn’t help glancing over at the outburst and Serana tensed with the realization her put together facade wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Want a bite?” Lydia stretched her hand out, holding a stick with charred rabbit on it. Her smile infectious despite the bit of stray dinner between her crooked teeth. Serana warmly returned the smile and sat by the fire next to her, grabbing the rabbit and surprisingly enjoying it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let the facade down for once. Even for these warm bloods. 

***  
Lydia awoke the next day under Zuko’s arm, and wished for what seemed like the hundredth time it wasn’t just an embrace to keep warm. Their stern brow flickered lightly, chasing off whatever phantoms plagued their sleep. She had to get hunting, sunrise wasn’t too far off. She knew the others were sick of her food. Hell so was she. She longed to pass a khajit caravan with their beautiful cacophony of scents and smoked delicacies. None of this nord crap that she was taught by her people. But no one else was going to do it, especially Serana who Lydia was pretty sure was on a strictly human diet.

Her bow was where she left it, and she stretched nimbly before jogging down the hill they were camped on. They were in the north, and although the silent snowfalls of the morning bothered Zuko, Lydia’s nord blood was thriving. She easily spotted elk tracks and considered for a moment dividing up the bigger game between her crew but decided against it. Too much waste, and despite Zuko’s pressure to find anything else, Lydia was going to have to stick to hunting rabbit to cut down on the weight of their packs. After all, there was still days of traveling to go. And if she knew how traveling with Zuko went, she knew that they would inevitably sneak into a few bandit camps on the way to pillage any supplies. They would need the room for their booty. Which was no problem to Lydia, who often had to remind Zuko of this prioritization. 

She was used to dealing with their moods. Their unwillingness to compromise reminded Lydia of her nord family anyway so it never bothered her much. Plus Zuko was a brilliant mage which made for a great road companion and complimented Lydia’s archery and melee skills. Lydia knew a few spells but like most nords, never developed the craft and had somewhat of a distrust for sparks of fire and lightning coming out of her palms after the oblivion crisis. No, her talents where much better suited to weapons, which she couldn’t complain about as she spotted a shape flitting across the horizon.

“Perfect” she whispered, drawing back the sting on her bow. She breathed out, steadied her aim, and let go.

***  
Despite the fact that Serana was entombed for hundreds of years, she was sick of walking across the desolate white landscape. Let’s go anywhere, in a cave just out of this. Sunrise had been hours ago, but it may has well have been days. She longed for something, anything to break up the monotony of their trip. Her silence wasn’t helping, but she was unsure of how to explain anything about her circumstances and she was far from an expert at small talk. It wasn’t their business anyway, regardless of the fact that they saved her life. Still, Zuko’s hardened jawline and Lydia’s soft hair made Serana almost desperate enough to come up with small talk to get closer to her new companions…almost.

The dark shadow of stone under snow caught Serana’s eye and she was thankful for the distraction from her thoughts. Peering through the thicket, she saw it was a ruin and she put her hand up to signal for her companions to pause. Serana ducked and drew her hand back to grab for an arrow in one swift motion. Moments later a bandit came into her field of vision, using the roof of the dilapidated ruin as a lookout post. She took him down silently and quickly, proud that her vampire reflexes hadn’t diminished while she was asleep.

“I’d love to check it out” Serana said what they were all thinking and turned to face her new friends. She could tell Zuko was impressed with her shot, and she felt her cheeks flush. From what she learned from Lydia and Zuko, they were mercenaries for hire and would be more than willing to have an excursion if there was treasure involved. If she wanted to flatter herself she could even say it was so that they could extend their trip and spend more time together. After all, she could feel Lydia’s gaze linger on her a little longer than usual the past few days, but unfortunately Serana couldn’t rely on her vampire senses to confirm that as easily as she could use them to kill.  
She pushed forward through the brush to an old entrance to the ruin. The archway was covered in cobwebs so thick it was impossible to walk through. Zuko came up from behind her and nonchalantly ignited them, a show off despite how easy the spell was. They slid in front of Serana, entering the dark and damp cavern beneath the ruins first. They weren’t used to storming ruins from behind, always the natural leader. The crew remained silent as they crept through the entryway, and Lydia was assaulted by the stench of death. No matter how many years she spent looting, she would never get used to the smell of rot that seemed to mix horribly with the dampness of the ruins in Skyrim. It was obvious the interior of the ruins hadn’t been touched by travelers for years, the cobwebs continued inside, and large egg sacs from frostbite spiders littered the floor. Zuko wasted no time in walking over to the nearest alter to inspect the bounty of the caves, undaunted by the threat of possible arachnids attacking. After deciding that the ruin would be worth exploring, Zuko and Lydia set down their packs and began.

Serana fondly noticed how in sync Lydia and Zuko were while they quietly went to work dismantling burial urns for gold and checking the quality of weapons to determine if they were worth the haul. She could tell they had been a team for years, barely glances passed between them as they divided the work, and neither made any noisy mistake that could alert an unfriendly host within the cavern. Serana wasn’t new at this either but she could appreciate the choreographed dance their work was and the knowledge you had to have of your partner to accomplish that harmony. Lydia suddenly froze, her arm up to her elbow in a nearby chest. Serana heard it too, the unmistakable creak of a skeleton standing up. Bumps raised on her skin as she prepared to fight the undead.

“Damn draugrs!” Zuko exclaimed, their palms coming to life with flames. Lydia swore in agreement as she abandoned her current chest and hurriedly stuffed one last gold piece in her pocket before reaching for her discarded sword and shield. Serana too got armed and ready with her bow, and the three of them moved down the hallway toward the sound, ready to systematically clear the whole cavern room by room. 

The hallway opened up to a grand cave lined by standing coffins. One by one, the lids slammed to the ground, shaking the room and the very marrow of the crew. Inside the coffins, skeletons stepped out of their prisons, ready to fight until they were nothing but bone meal. Serana sent out the first arrow, staggering one of the draugrs. Zuko finished him off with a quick burst of flames. Lydia was already onto the next one, sending its bones scattering around the room with her shield. Before long the undead were nothing more than disassembled cartilage and the crew was left catching their breath and tending to any minor injuries before moving further down into the ruins. Serana needed this. She missed the thrill of the fight and having her battle companions’ backs. Honestly, she missed moving period. She smiled tiredly at Zuko who was finishing up a healing spell on Lydia’s wrist. They smirked back, already feeling more bonded with Serana the further into the caverns they went. 

“Ready?” Zuko looked at their comrades, waiting for any objection before lifting their pack and continuing onward. Neither said a word as they followed them through into the next room. Now that the violence was over it was time to be silent again, to avoid drawing any more attention to themselves than they needed to. The next few rooms went quickly and had big chests filled with gold and enchanted weapons. Serana was starting to anticipate the moves of her friends and was able to provide a more reliable hand. The three settled into a rhythm. They moved efficiently throughout the many cavern rooms, and although Serana hadn’t been with the crew as long, they were beginning to run like a well oiled machine. She got the feeling she could get used to this. She contentedly took in big breath, and looked at her companions gratefully. She was more than capable of getting home alone but being entombed had left her slightly more shaken than she’d like to admit, and having friendly faces save her was more comfort than she was used to. 

Vampires were not the friendliest of races, and her cold and useless family was probably comfortable in their fortress, unaware of her awakening. She pushed her family and the dread of homecoming from her mind and focused on her sorting, which was a much simpler task and the one actually at hand. Being the oldest in the crew by a a few hundred years, she was able to assess the value of most of the artifacts they came across. In the past, Lydia and Zuko had to make estimations with their limited knowledge, leaving countless valuables behind in ignorance. Apparently their long-standing rule of “if it’s shiny-take it!” Was not as accurate as they had hoped. 

Lydia stuffed the last of what was in their “keep” pile in her nap sack-a small cache of sweet rolls. She had been craving them for weeks and couldn’t suppress an excited shriek at spotting them on as they were about to leave the room. Zuko let out a genuine laugh as Lydia struggled to get every last pastry in her overstuffed pack. 

“Hey you’re the one complaining at every meal, I’m just trying to prepare!” Lydia chuckled, capturing a stray sweet roll as it tumbled from her bag. Serana rolled her eyes fondly as she followed Zuko through the hallway on the far side of the room, almost hidden due to the size and angle of the opening. Since they entered the ruin, the man made stone walls were being overtaken by the even more ancient natural stone of the cavern beneath, and the ever resilient flora of Skyrim. The hallway the crew was beginning to walk through however, was almost entirely natural. The last of the human architecture faded away entirely to raw cave walls. Lydia absentmindedly dragged her hand over the rough surface as they walked, enjoying its cool damp texture after working up a sweat all day.

Zuko rounded a corner cautiously, and the narrow passageway started to open up. The higher ceilings and wider walls were welcome to Serana who couldn’t believe her idea of fun after being trapped in a small box would be to pillage a small cave. She was okay with the dark, but she’d had more than her fair share of caves already. After ensuring it was safe, the crew walked onward, thankful to have not encountered draugrs on this floor of the cavern completely. Glowing mushrooms lined the walls and led their way, convenient now that the torches fastened to the ruins were long behind them.

Serana reached out to touch the organism in wonder, and it shrank back from her touch as if sentient. Serana’s face blanched and Lydia couldn’t help but crack an ear to ear grin at her reaction. With her knowledge of the caves, she knew the mushrooms were in fact non-sentient and perfect for potions. Lydia ignored the cringing mushrooms and grabbed a handful, somehow managing to further stuff her knapsack. She crushed one in her hands and held it open for Serana to investigate. Their hands brushed together. The intensity of electricity between them was matched only by the brightness of the fungus cupped in Lydia’s rough hands. Her face was illuminated beautifully, full cheekbones casting angular shadows across her face. Serana couldn’t help but stare. Lydia confidently made eye contact, never one to back down. Serana smiled and looked away sheepishly, checking to see if Zuko witnessed the interaction. They were oblivious, crouched and ready, scanning the dark hallway for any upcoming threats. The two women caught up to their friend, arms brushing together tantalizingly, causing Serana to blush and threatening to expose them. Expose what? Serana wondered embarrassed, it’s not like anything happened. Lydia was already ahead of her, and seemingly the moment had passed. Serana couldn’t help but feel disappointment she didn’t do more, and wished she made it more clear to Lydia how much she enjoyed her touch. Instead, she was left walking behind her new comrades, mind racing with moments that almost happened. 

They continued on for what felt like miles until suddenly, the hallway opened up even further, and the three companions stumbled upon a clearing. It was beautiful, and terrifyingly immense. The ceiling yawned above them, stalactites jutting down violently in the corners where it was dark. A skylight connected the cavern to the ground a hundred meters above and filtered natural light into the clearing, making it possible for a tree and some shrubs to find life underground. The tree was in full bloom, and its flowers floated in midair, as if captured by the rare sunlight before falling to the ground in a pink carpet. A pool of water gathered nearby, filled by the waterfall that gushed down the cave wall. The bio luminescent mushrooms glowed on rocks throughout the space, gently illuminating what the skylight did not reach. Serana walked over to the wall opposite the waterfall and pressed her ear up against it. 

“This is a doorway! I am sure there is a chain nearby to lower it but…I can hear the draugr in the next room. He’s huge, which means we must be close to the end where the most protected treasure is.” The day had been incredibly successful which meant two things: their bags were starting to drag and so were they. No one had it in them to face a foe that large right now. Serana bit her lip, unable to be the first to admit exhaustion and that they should make camp. Zuko found themself unable to look away from her mouth, and felt parts of themself growing against their armor as a result. They looked away, and took a quick breath to cool down.

“Let’s camp here for the night then. We can do the hard room and head back tomorrow.” Zuko said gruffly. Lydia giggled and threw down her knapsack, eager to take a break and look through her loot. Serana sighed, ready to rest and unaccustomed to this much adventure after being sedentary so long. She looked over at the waterfall and realized she didn’t know the last time she went swimming. Or bathed for that matter. Determined and stony-faced, Serana took off her pack slowly and intentionally. Next her armor, then her robes, untying the fasteners with a grace that demanded attention. Her companions couldn’t help but stop what they were doing and look up at the vampire princess, smooth grey skin illuminated by the last of the sun coming through the skylight. Her body was devoid of any imperfection and looked like it was carved by an artist from the rock surrounding her. Soon, she was stark naked in the middle of the clearing. Zuko’s jaw dropped, and Serana couldn’t help but smirk at that damned jawline before she ran full speed to the pool and dove into its clear waters. Her elegant back arched, followed by her full ass, long legs and pointed feet as she plunged into the ice cold pond. Lydia couldn’t stop thinking about how the water splashed against the small of Serana’s back just before she went under. She longed to feel herself disintegrate, liquefy and roll over Serana’s physical body. She imagined being as cold as the ocean, teasing Serana’s nipples to high alert with the gentle push of current. Zuko was the one who broke the shocked silence, trying to hide the complex emotions of attraction and jealousy they were battling with.

“I guess I will be setting up camp then.” they managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serana watched in anticipation as Lydia started peeling off her clothes as well. Lydia was gorgeous, albeit clumsy. Serana noticed the nord tripped over her chainmail as it fell to the floor. She ripped off the rest of her robes while running toward the pool, a trail of evidence that the hellion was up for anything that night. She cannonballed and aimed her body next to Serana’s, sending strong waves crashing into the vampire and pressing her up against the rock under the waterfall. She sputtered in shock as she took an unwitting shower with her bath, and Lydia heard her choking.

“Gods no!” Lydia swam over to Serana, panicked and embarrassed that her effort to join the racy fun had hurt her friend. As she approached however, Serana held a hand out and threw her head back, water cascading down her hair. She was clearly laughing; a sound new, foreign and beautiful to Lydia, who let out a guffaw of relief. Incredulous, Lydia looked over at Zuko, who was gazing at them from camp but was unreadable as usual, arms crossed. The two women continued laughing, eager to wash the adrenaline of the day off them and see what the night had in store.

***  
Zuko was tired, hungry and now aroused. Not ideal for setting up a campsite by yourself because two beautiful women decided to unwind. They grumbled to themselves but finished easily and quicker than anticipated. They took a deep breath, and found their center. Everyone had one, but typically mages were more in tune with their inner senses due to their weapons being their own bodies. Zuko found the fire within their belly and breathed with it, letting it grow and shrink inside themselves before even reaching their palms. Finally they released a small and controlled burst of flames from their fingertips. It was ridiculous of them to get irritated, they realized after their calming ritual. They were in a beautiful clearing, enjoying a beautiful night with two amazing and beautiful companions. Sometimes, being something in between definable genders made it hard for Zuko to disrobe with reckless abandon like Lydia or seductive intrigue like Serana. It made it easy to get grumpy over nothing and Zuko was glad they caught it in time to dispel it and enjoy the night. 

Both women glanced over and Zuko uncrossed their arms and unbuckled their light armor. The flexible and worn leather grazed over their body gently as it fell to the floor of the cavern. They left a thin, tattered undergarment covering their body but it still left little to the imagination. Comfort can be a silly thing. Zuko knew this and shrugged, running to join their companions in the water. They stopped short like they were forgetting something and the naked women in the pool giggled at Zuko’s exposed butt cheeks as they ran back to camp; grabbing three sweet rolls before making it to the pool. Gods they were charming, Serana thought wistfully as Zuko sat on the edge of the water, one foot playing in its depths and the other bent and keeping them stable on a rock. They handed the sweet rolls out and the crew ate them greedily, the toll of the day overtaking the excitement of skinny-dipping for a moment.

“So,” Lydia looked through thick lashes at Serana, “how did you find working with us?” Serana chuckled, mind racing with what she should say next. She was ridiculously tired but happier than she had been in a while. Well, a while even before her long entombment.

“Honestly? I can’t imagine this trip home ending” It was vague but both Zuko and Lydia knew what she meant. She didn’t have to say the words that she would miss them, everyone was feeling it. Everything beyond the trip to her father’s fortress was uncertain. What went wrong, where loyalties lie, and even how he would react to a nord and a dark elf entering his vampire lair. A fearful silence started falling over the trio. Zuko kicked their foot, splashing water at the women, always knowing what the moment needed. The trio was able to shake off the sense of impending doom for a little while longer at least. 

Lydia ducked under the chilled waters of the pool, filled her mouth, and came up spitting at Zuko in revenge. Everyone shrieked with laughter and Zuko playfully smushed Lydia’s cheeks together, hand pressing a little too tightly against the sides of her mouth. This flirtatious game between them wasn’t new and she felt a pang inside of her cunt as she enjoyed their rough hands against her face. For what felt like the hundredth time, she imagined being slapped by her thane, and she felt warm despite the frigidity of the pool. Zuko smiled, and Lydia got the sense they knew what she was thinking. Lydia locked eyes with them, staring them down, ever the brat. Even Serana held her breath, wondering who would break first. Finally Zuko looked away, dropping their hands from Lydia’s face and grinning. 

Serana looked at the flushed thumbprints Zuko had left on Lydia’s face and couldn’t hold herself back. Within a breath her lips were at Lydia’s cheek, tasting the heat her damaged blood vessels pulsed with, longing to taste her without the barrier of flesh. Zuko’s black eyes locked with Serana’s, and they felt the room close in around them. It was as if Lydia’s cheek was Zuko’s own, being subtly tortured by Serana’s lips and the exciting threat of fangs beneath. Serana reached out and touched Zuko’s leg, nails tenderly playing with their body hair and coaxing them in. Zuko groaned, feeling themselves getting hard and not knowing where they wanted to draw the line. Did they really want to be vulnerable with Serana? Her father could be draining their life force in less than a week just for entering Castle Volkihar. Gods, Serana could drain my life force tonight, after all I hardly know her, Zuko thought. But Zuko didn’t want to think tonight, so they let the vampire princess’ hands guide them into the pool.

They registered the electricity felt by brushing up against their companions’ naked bodies before they registered the freezing water. A wave of adrenaline rushed through them again, despite no draugrs to be seen. Lydia reached her hand below the surface of the water, brushing up against Zuko’s cunt, and their hard clit throbbed. They had enough and couldn’t take it anymore, not just tonight but through their entire partnership. They had met each other years ago in Dragonsreach, she was housecarl chosen by the jarl to protect newly appointed thanes. Lydia had never been shy, and quickly broke down Zuko’s walls on the road. Loyal to a fault, she swore to serve Zuko with her life, and she never broke her promises. Zuko soon realized that, and the housecarl was able to gain their trust: a feat achieved by none. Many flirtatious nights in their tent had brought Lydia and Zuko close to touching, but despite their valor in battle, neither were willing to summon the bravery required for curious hands under bedrolls. However, there was something about Serana that let Zuko feel more aligned with Lydia. 

She was dangerous and captivating. The kind of woman that could easily seduce the most distrusting of partners. The tension she created within the trio pushed Zuko subconsciously closer to Lydia out of wariness toward Serana. Paradoxically, the excitement and danger of having vampire royalty join their troupe made them all feel more open to the strange seduction the night had brought on. Zuko felt their hands glide over Lydia’s back, and rested them firmly on her muscular ass. They admired the consequences life as a warrior had given Lydia. Her body was muscular with a soft layer, because knowing when to take advantage of food was important on the road. Her curves were hard to hide even within her armor, and Zuko soon noticed their eyes were not the only ones on her when they went into town to sell their spoils. Zuko was just the one lucky enough to have her eyes search for them too. Tonight however, the armor was left boldly onshore, and Zuko was left in awe of the woman they knew and loved so well. They let their hands finally do what they wanted, grabbing her hips and squeezing. She grinned at them, feeling everything click into place. Ecstatic at being so intimate with the person she felt she was destined to be close to for so long. Zuko grabbed the back of Lydia’s neck and pulled her to them. They slid their thigh between her legs and pressed their lips against hers. They had waited for this moment for years, and it was everything they anticipated. The world exploded with color as Lydia drank in as much of Zuko as she could. She felt her cunt press against their thigh and threw her head back in pleasure. 

Serana couldn’t help but watch the vein in Lydia’s exposed neck throb in time to her own cunt. She was a vampire but respected life, knowing when to ask and never take. Still, there was no harm in staring at the beauty of it, the vibrant life that was so full in Lydia, pulsing, teasing. She let her fingertips trace the raised skin, feeling the warmth of her blood dancing just underneath. She knew that she could take Lydia’s life in an instant, and that power, however unused, made Serana feel bold. The vampire put her arms around Lydia, drawing herself closer to her throat. 

“No!” Zuko pushed Lydia aside, standing between her and the vampire. Lydia was annoyed, and confused. Why would Zuko stop everything when they were finally able to physically connect? She glanced at Serana, who was scowling at Zuko defensively and tried to piece together what was happening.

“Zuko I absolutely would never unless we talked about it first! Lay off! I was just looking. I would never drain her life force or turn her.” Serana clenched her fists, irritated she even had to make this argument. Oh, Lydia understood now. She looked back at Zuko who started to argue and then stopped, choosing instead to pull themself out of the pool now that Lydia didn’t seem to be in immediate danger. They put on dry robes and headed for their bedroll, sulking being their default method of confrontation after all. They turned back and gazed at Serana from head to toe, unable and unwilling to hide the animosity in their eyes. Serana’s face went from defensive to hurt, and she quietly got out of the pool, helping Lydia out after her.

The air was frigid after swimming naked, and the women rushed to their robes, pink flowers sticking to their wet feet. They got dressed hurriedly, trying to shake off the awkwardness of the argument and the chill in the air. Both agreed it was worth the risk to build a fire tonight; they were hungry for a bigger meal than a sweet roll and couldn’t stop shivering. With Zuko calling it an early night, the women gathered broken branches from the solitary tree. Serana’s long fingers deftly coaxed the fire to life and she sat down, dropping with a crestfallen thump as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Lydia looked over sympathetically as she set up the spit and impaled yesterday’s hunt with it, hanging it up over the roaring flames. 

“Don’t worry about Zuko, they’re just protective. Plus they don’t know what to expect from your family. For all we know, you could be leading us to a deathtrap.” Lydia threw another stick into the fire and looked at Serana, “Wait, are you leading us into a deathtrap?” Lydia added, laughing. There was a hint of seriousness behind her eyes, and Serana wanted to answer her question honestly.

“Not if I can help it, but honestly I don’t know. I would protect you both with my life though, I want to assure you of that.” 

Lydia nodded, contemplative. She wrapped her arms around herself and thought about Zuko alone in the tent. They were probably still up, anxious and fuming. They were so used to control over every situation, and trusting Serana was proving to be hard for Zuko. They had originally gone to Dimhollow Crypt as part of the Dawnguard, as a newly initiated vampire slayer. When they had saved Serana, everything was different. They found themselves hanging onto the vampire’s every word and enjoying her company, killing her didn’t seem like an option now. As a result, Zuko didn’t know where their own loyalties lied, let alone Serana’s. Lydia found herself trusting in the vampire princess and knew that no harm would come to them by her hand. Harm coming to them by her circumstances however, was a different story.

Lydia sighed and walked over to Serana, sitting down next to her and resting her head in her lap. The vampire was taken aback, but thankful for the display of confidence, stifling any shocked reaction quickly as if any move would scare off this newfound trust. She ran her hands through Lydia’s hair and felt her stomach flutter with an overwhelming sense of affection. Lydia blinked up at her, and Serana bent her upper body, quickly meeting her companion’s lips before her thoughts could stop her. Lydia adjusted so she could put her arms around Serana’s neck and parted the vampire’s lips with her own, begging her to kiss her deeper.   
  
Serana held back, making her wait. She used her tongue to trace the outline of Lydia’s lips, letting her spit drip into her mouth. Lydia swallowed greedily and sat upright, swinging her leg over Serana’s lap and facing her. Serana dragged her tongue up the length of Lydia’s neck, who couldn’t help but rock back and forth, rubbing herself against her companion’s lap in response. Lydia leaned in, getting the deep kiss she had been wanting. The vampire laced her fingers through her hair roughly, and Lydia let out a whispered gasp. 

She was amazed at how quickly Serana learned her body, and even fully clothed knew how to please the nord. Their lips met again and Serana’s senses were set ablaze, desperate for the kiss to be endless. The two women lost track of time, only getting up when the fire had burnt out. Despite the meal being charred and inedible, the women’s cravings were satiated…for the time being. The tease of their robed bodies was both frustrating and intriguing. Leaving the companions excited to continue their journey with hopefully less misunderstandings and fabric between them in the future. Together, they walked hand in hand to the tent, struggling to keep their giggling and whispers to a minimum. Serana and Lydia crawled over Zuko’s legs clumsily and their heads had barely hit the bedroll before they both joined Zuko in sleep, hands still clasped together.

***  
Serana rolled over and rubbed her eyes until she could shake off her grogginess. She sat up and stretched, realizing she was alone in the tent. Anxiety slowly infected her usually cool demeanor. Was Lydia going to ignore her in order to keep the peace with Zuko? Serana didn’t know how she would be able to handle that, and tried to settle her heartbeat before going out to face the people who once saved her. However, as soon as she exited the tent she realized her fears were unwarranted. Lydia beamed and skipped over to the vampire, handing her breakfast and a potion bottle.

“I know, I know, it's early. But we need a little boost before that room, right?” Serana responded by nodding weakly, and Lydia sauntered off to finish packing the rest of the campsite. As soon as she turned her back Serana dumped the foul smelling stamina potion on the ground, kicking the bottle under a nearby rock to hide it. It was absolutely too early for the stuff. Plus she didn’t need any help staying alert, she was hungry and her vampiric hunger intensified her powers. This breakfast wasn’t going to cut it, she needed blood. The crew needed to finish the cavern and quickly so that she could find some actual food, not this nord crap.

Zuko busied themselves with taking down the newly vacated tent, pretending they didn't see Serana, not ready to let go of the previous night. The vampire rolled her eyes and started checking her weapons, making sure everything was in perfect shape before facing the inevitable battle in the next room. She slid a few soul gems out of her pocket, recharging her bow and backup sword. Although she preferred the distance from an enemy archery and magic could afford you, she wasn’t afraid to get up close and personal when needed. She slid the sword into place and refilled her quiver. Next, she walked over to the wall furthest from her companions and practiced her ice spike spell against it. The spell was her favorite as it slowed her enemies down while impaling them in the most cinematic and satisfying ways.

Zuko kept making sidelong glances at Serana, trying to hide their stare. It was easy to respect her mage skills, covet them even. Her hardened body moved swiftly through the air, running through fighting routines and throwing ice at the cave wall. They couldn’t stand how provocative she was, how beautiful and capable in her craft. They knew she could hurt them. With how Zuko was feeling while staring, they honestly might let her. That was what terrified them the most: the double edged sword that was a seductress with fangs. 

They finished rolling the tent in the smallest bundle possible and fastening it to their pack. Their camp had been cleared, with no evidence of their arrival or last night’s flirtation present in the clearing. Lydia walked up to Zuko, weapon drawn and ready for the upcoming battle. She motioned for Serana to join them and the trio walked up to the indentation in the cave wall through which they heard the draugr’s shout the night before. Serana used her elegant fingers to guide her hand along the wall, searching for a switch to release the door. Her hands met with something cold, and she saw the glint of a chain through the thick ivy that coated the wall.

“Now or never,” She breathed, yanking on the chain with the force of three grown men. A rumble filled the cavern, shaking the ground at the crew’s feet. They stepped back as the stone that was once in front of them was now rolling downwards, disappearing impossibly into the floor. With the seal broken, the stench held in the next room assaulted them like dragonfire. It could only mean one thing: death, and plenty of it.

Zuko pushed forward, willing themselves to enter the room now before them. They stepped onto a balcony, lined only by rotted wood, threatening to collapse and send the trio tumbling to a catastrophic death. The ledge overlooked a cavern so large it was hard to believe their eyes. This part of the cavern was illuminated by torches again, further evidence that the most valuable treasure of the ruin lay ahead. Pillars of stalactites and stalagmites crashed together forcefully throughout the room, creating terrifying columns that looked sharp to the touch. A deep pool stretched out in the center of the floor, Lydia noting it was impossible to see through its black and imposing liquid. The constant drip of water plagued the cave, unbelievably loud with the echo surrounding them. Behind the pool the floor was raised. On it, a long table with rotting meat was displayed, flies visible even from the doorway in which the trio was standing. 

Lydia scanned the glowing room for coffins, bracing herself for the inevitable threat of the draugrs below. She followed Zuko down the stone steps, into the heart of the cavern. Tattered and unreadable banners flapped wildly on the walls, being pushed by an unseen and ominous force. She reached her hand behind her, searching for Serana’s and squeezing it, fingers shaky from the effects of the stamina potion. Serana’s heart slowed with the calming touch, unused to physical reassurance from those around her. The walls shook yet again, and that is when Lydia spotted them: two neat rows of coffins behind the grand dining table. The largest coffin was centered between the rows and upright, presumably housing the draugr they heard yesterday. As the crew rounded the pool, crouched and hidden, Lydia was able to make out the intricate inlays not only decorating the coffins but warning travelers to leave. Enough, she thought, let’s get this over with already. She stood upright without waiting for her companions, and the coffins instantly began to shake in response to her discovered presence.

“Damn it Lydia! A little warning next time!” Zuko yelled over coffin lids being slammed to the ground.

“Oh I have to ask you before I do anything?” Lydia snorted, she was alert and restless, fueled by the potion and ready for a fight of any kind. Zuko gasped and pointed their finger to her chest matter-of-factly, ready to have a full on row. Serana watched the undead begin to exit their coffins, bones creaking and weapons drawn. Their slow descent was ignored by Zuko and Lydia, who were bickering over the racket, loud voices competing with the spectacle behind them. Serana sighed, pulling an arrow from her quiver and sending it flying through the small distance between the two quarreling lovebirds. At this, Zuko and Lydia finally jumped back, pushed out of their own personal battle arena. The trio watched as the arrow landed squarely in the nearest draugrs chest, now only feet away from them. It went down instantly with a clatter and Serana clapped her companions on their backs.

“Another time guys! We have a dinner party to crash.” At this, the three nodded and ran headfirst into the onslaught of bones. Zuko threw a firebolt at the undead next to them, dodging its swinging sword and throwing the flames in one fluid motion. They turned once they saw it fall, and immediately were met by the steel of another, slashing into their shoulder. Pain seared through them and they winced. They let out a battle cry, sending out fire in one palm and using a healing spell in the other. The ignited skeleton remained standing and somehow continued to march onward, sword swinging wildly at Zuko. Their magicka felt weak, the healing spell taking a lot of energy out of them as it dutifully stitched up their shoulder. Zuko dove and dodged the threat as they felt the power seep back into them, buying time until they fully recovered. 

Lydia spotted Zuko’s dance across the room and knew what to do. They had spent years fighting alongside each other and could sense their next moves in any battle. She pulled her sword from the skeleton she was currently killing and staggered back as its rib cage finally released it. With a running start she sent it soaring through the air to her partner, who caught it with ease, defeating the undead currently taking advantage of their lowered magicka and circling them. Lydia swung her shield at the last draugr approaching her, bashing it with brute force and letting out a triumphant cackle as it disintegrated. She looked over and watched as Serana finished off her last draugr as well, nothing left in front of her but a pile of tattered rags at her feet.

The companions caught their breath and looked around. The only draugr left was the largest, he loomed over them menacingly, skin dripping off his face like candle wax, held on only by a rusty horned helmet. It was at least four times the size of the defeated undead that lay scattered around the crew. It’s bones creaked as it placed itself between the trio and a huge treasure chest, steeling itself for an attack. Ready and on guard. The creature straightened its back and opened its maw, extending its arms at its sides like the wingspan of a predatory bird. Lydia braced herself for what always came next: a draugr’s infamous shout. 

The sound waves ripped violently through the room, slamming Serana in the chest and sending her flying backwards, careening towards one of the pillars and it’s many sharp edges. Lydia held her breath as time slowed, unable to help from so far across the room. Zuko watched as the vampire’s body arced through the air, traveling headfirst toward the column at a speed not even a member of a supernatural race could survive. Serana was far from her companions but they couldn’t just let her die... Zuko had to think of something, and quickly. They summoned whatever magicka had reentered their body and held their palms parallel to the floor. They kicked off and used the flames coursing through their hands to raise them off the ground and catapult them toward Serana. This was not at all what the spell was intended for, and Zuko flew through the air with too much speed and no control. 

Lydia bit her nails as she saw her companions overhead. There is no way they’re going to make it, she thought panicked. She watched as Zuko’s body collided with Serana’s with a thud, only moments before the vampire would’ve broken her neck on the pointed rocks. The two tumbled to the ground, Zuko’s arms wrapped tightly around Serana in a protective embrace. Serana pushed herself upright, getting her bearings and noticing Zuko’s arm around her for the first time. She blushed and the dark elf sheepishly detangled their arms from around her, bolting upright and wasting no more time in getting back to the immense draugr, who was slowly but steadfastly approaching.

It lumbered toward them, an electrified sword in its hand, the weapon crackling with a strong lightning enchantment. Lydia growled, sprinting at the skeleton, determined to end this fight. She was ready to get the treasure and be back on the road already, the stress of the cavern was more than she expected. The battles they had faced were more difficult than a cave this size typically was, and the fighting wasn’t the only difficult part about their excursion. Everyone was just as anxious to leave the ruins as they were to go in, ready to leave the hurt feelings and prejudices of last night behind them. Lydia felt some of the pent up energy leave her body as she took it out on the draugr, shield smacking against its radius and sending it clatter to the floor. 

Undaunted by the missing arm, the draugr approached Serana, who had just recovered from her fall. She spun around and kicked it square in the jaw, armor fanning out like some kind of poisonous flower. She was ready for revenge for the shout she fell victim to earlier. Ice was thrown from her fists with a vicious fury, each spike meeting its mark and dragging the draugr closer to defeat. Zuko saw their opening and grabbed what was left of the undead by the ribcage. They reached through the bones that were slimy with rotting skin and released a burst of fire.

The flames spun in a deadly vortex, twirling up the draugr’s rib cage and exploding through its mouth like a dragon. Cinematic, Serana couldn’t help but stare in awe. The skeleton twitched and squirmed agony as the magicka destroyed whatever life was left inside. The spectacle ended as soon as it began, and the draugr sagged lifelessly to the ground, helmet rolling off its head and onto the stone floor with a satisfying clink.

The stillness of the room assaulted them, jarring after the chaos of battle. Lydia was the first to break into uproarious laughter, excess adrenaline fighting to leave her body. Her companions couldn’t help but follow soon afterwards, relieved that the terror of their excursion was almost over. They looked at one another in admiration, and felt their trust building after the undeniable teamwork and chemistry felt after the fight. 

The crew started dismantling the chest and organizing the treasure around them. Serana could almost still feel Zuko’s arms around her, guiding her to safety in that terrifying moment. She felt a warmness grow inside of her for the elf, as she brushed against them while looting the chest. They could have easily let Serana plummet to her demise, and eliminate the vampire threat they were so fearful of. But they chose to save her instead, and Serana got the feeling that they always would. The trio was bonded now, whether Zuko liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things were taking a while to get back to normal. The crew had left the depths of the cavern yesterday and Zuko was still silently brooding, walking strides ahead of their companions. Serana wasn’t sure how to remedy the situation, or if she even wanted to. After all they accused her of wanting to harm Lydia. She scowled, pulling her hood further over her face to protect her from the rain. Skyrim weather left much to be desired, leaving Serana feeling trapped. Her choices were to return to a corrupt vampire den or suffer the rain with a stubborn elf who refused to see any good in her. At least Zuko saved her life...twice. Maybe it wasn’t much of a choice; she needed to go home and demand answers from her family, and this motley crew demanded to escort her. It looked like Serana wasn’t trapped between two choices after all, doomed instead to experience both. At least she had Lydia. Sweet, beautiful Lydia, whose lips Serana could still taste on her tongue. She made the journey worth the heat of Zuko’s angry stares. Hell, Zuko’s toned arms made their attitude worth it.

They still had over fourteen miles to trek before they made camp and the sour mood and rain weren’t helping. Zuko wished they could go back to the previous night and enjoy the flirtatious company of their friends, instead of sulking off. They swore Serana was looking at Lydia’s neck, but maybe they needed to admit they found it hard to shake their Dawnguard loyalties, making them react without thinking. Fortunately, the battle had begun to rebuild the bridges that were burned between them, but trust was still a long way off.

Zuko stumbled over a potholed stone in the road, righting themselves quickly and rubbing their eyes. Stress sleep was not conducive to travel, and they couldn’t afford to make mistakes. Not with a potentially dangerous vampire so close to them...so close to Lydia. Zuko swore to protect Lydia as much as she did them, her loyalty infectious. They couldn’t let anything happen to her, even if Lydia was the one to keep putting herself in harm's way-or in this case a vampire’s lap. 

The road began to curve around a lazy little farming town, the sky ominous and dark overhead. Chickens and goats started to pass the trio more often than fellow travelers as they made their way to a crossroads at a bridge. Zuko stopped without warning and Lydia slammed into their back, falling backwards. Serana caught her with a “hmph”, staggering on her feet and casting a dirty look at Zuko. They smiled coolly back and it was hard for Serana not to feel a strong attraction despite the tension between them. Maybe it’s because of it, she thought ruefully. 

“I need a break, and to refill my canteen” Zuko grumbled, letting their pack slide to the ground with a thud. They turned on their heels without waiting for a response and walked down the embankment beside the bridge, heading for the icy river. Serana sighed, realizing she needed to refill her canteen too, and dreading a one on one interaction. She bounded down the hill after them, leaving Lydia to guard the packs. She saw Zuko leaning over the river, dipping the mouth of their canteen in the crystal clear water. They looked small and not intimidating for once, silver hair falling over their face as they concentrated. Their pointed ears peaked through their locks, and Serana felt the hardness she had for them wane. She walked over to Zuko and gently placed a hand on their arm. 

“That’s not how I wanted last night to go, or any of this” she murmured, “but what you did for me in the ruin and in Dimhollow Crypt is something I’ll never forget. You have a knack for saving me“ she chuckled awkwardly. Zuko nodded, making themself busy with the lid on their canteen and avoiding eye contact. They sometimes felt as if it was easier to have a negative confrontation than a heartfelt one, not knowing where to look or how to act. Fighting was their specialty, Zuko’s comfort zone was rooted in killing vampires and beating up bandits, not apologies.

“Me neither. It’s difficult learning how to trust a vampire but I think I want to try.” They swallowed the lump in their throat and held out their hand. Serana took it and smiled, pulling them in closer. She kissed them on the cheek and watched as the blush managed to spread across their dark gray skin. She squeezed their hand affectionately one last time before dropping it, and headed back up to the road. 

Lydia winked knowingly as Serana approached. The vampire shrugged, but knew it was obvious that she couldn’t stop thinking about the dark elf. She remembered careening through the air, fate all but sealed when she felt the strong and reliable arms around her. In that moment, even dangerously above the ground, she felt safer than she ever had. Why did they save her time and time again if they refused to trust her? Why not just let her succumb on the cavern floor? Maybe Zuko only saved her because Lydia was so fond of her. That has to be the only reason. she thought, embarrassed at the disappointment creeping over her. Still, Zuko told her they were willing to try. Serana tried to let that thought comfort her as she returned her canteen to her pack.

The wind howled around them as the trio gathered their belongings and headed back down the road. Lydia’s feet throbbed with a dull ache, but she managed to maintain her usual bright spirit, too worried about her fellow companions getting along to add more tension to the group. It was hard for her to be in a bad mood on the road anyway, she loved nothing more than to follow her thane on their adventures. Lydia loved how her adventurous life had given her the opportunity to see every corner of Skyrim. She was thankful Zuko was a thieving nomad and not a housebound noble, unsure she would be able to live a life of servitude within four walls. Being a battle companion however, that she could handle. It didn’t hurt that Zuko was wildly attractive, their charming smile impossible for Lydia to ignore. Their foul moods never phased the nord, making them a perfect match. Zuko needed a friend who could uplift them, and Lydia needed a friend to keep her tethered. They always knew what one another needed, and were able to give it to their companion naturally, complimenting each other’s strong suits. 

She began to notice the heat of Serana’s gaze behind her, breaking her reverie. The thought of the vampire staring at her assets made her blush. She looked forward to setting up camp and hopefully exploring their relationship (and each other’s bodies) further. Perhaps Zuko would be more open tonight than they were that night in the cavern. Lydia dreaded the idea of not including them, her love for them deeper than her lust for Serana. She had yearned for Zuko’s touch for years and the fleeting moment in the pool wasn’t enough. Throughout their time together, there were many seductive glances and racy threats exchanged between them, but only once before had they been so intimately skin-to-skin. Lydia watched Zuko’s muscular back as they steeled themselves against the gale that was currently threatening to send them backwards. Lost in a daydream and desperate for her mind to escape the weather, she went over each flirtatious minute of that weekend over a year ago. It was when she first took Zuko to Largashbur, and unbeknownst to Lydia, the elf was fantasizing about the trip in that moment too.

***  
It was a serene Fredas day, the weather was the opposite of the day they were experiencing now. Sun bright overhead, Zuko and Lydia were lounging on a hill carpeted in tall grass. The two were outside of Riften, having just received a reward from the thieves guild for a completed job, money burning a whole in their pockets. Neither had a care or responsibility in the world. They were slick with sweat and lazy in the heat; arms sticking together as the friends watched the clouds and birds overhead. Lydia wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of her life up on that hill, living in that exact moment, quite literally stuck to the one she loved. She looked over at Zuko’s face as they started to drift off, eyes memorizing every inch in contented bliss.

They were good at what they did, some might even say the best, and the planting job had gone easily. Days ago, Zuko snuck up to some naive, unsuspecting noble and planted a stolen ring on him. The details of the mark were in their robes, memorized and soon to be destroyed. The noble was meant to be caught with the stolen goods later on, reputation tarnished. Lydia had looked on from a distance, assigned lookout permanently for all pickpocketing jobs. For good reason: her clumsy nature and hot head did not make her ideal for the close contact, patience and perfect timing the tasks required. Zuko didn’t mind, they thrived on getting away with any type of mischief, and always managed to. They found it hard to admit they even liked the audience, stealthily showing off their competence as Lydia looked on.

“Do I have nirnroot on my face or something?” they murmured, grinning smugly with eyes still shut tightly. So not asleep ya a a then, Lydia tossed some grass at Zuko, feigning embarrassment at being caught but too lazy for any real assault. 

“Screw you. What do you want to do this weekend?”

“There is a job up in Morthal if we want it, Dark Brotherhood contract this time.”

Lydia bit her lip. Dark Brotherhood jobs were her favorite, while the thieves guild was more Zuko’s forte. Being nomadic, the dark elf chose to join both guilds over the years, reaping the benefits of more resources on the road. Lydia gladly joined them on all jobs, (gold is gold), but she had a soft spot for the ruleless assassins of the Dark Brotherhood. She loved busting through some unsuspecting and corrupt mine owner’s door, and chaotically killing everyone inside before looting. Being stealthy and nonviolent didn’t interest her. The Dark Brotherhood contracts were a bloodbath, and she was able to take the time she wanted finding valuables without the threat of witnesses. Plus, excessive-bloodshed was basically Lydia’s middle name. However, she had a better idea for this weekend.

“We’ve been working our asses off, taking job after job. It's time to get into a different type of trouble.” She watched as Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. They were always on a job, always on the hunt and collecting some reward, forever on the run. Whether or not it was from the guards or inner Daedra, Lydia didn’t know. She never asked, loyally following Zuko and assisting them on any bounty. 

“I’ve got this friend…”

“You have other friends than me?”

“Gods! Anyway you oaf,” Lydia nudged them with her elbow, “I have this friend named Lob, who lives in an orc stronghold called Largashbur. It’s less than a day's hike from here. We should go for the weekend and visit, you guys would love each other! We would eat good food, listen to good music and rest. Orcs make pretty good ale too.” Lydia added grinning.

“How does a girl like you get into an orc stronghold?” Zuko opened their eyes to stare at her and sat up. 

“I’m blood-kin. Once when I was eighteen… actually you know what? It’s a long story and I prefer to keep my handsome thane on their toes.”

“And you my sweet housecarl, never cease to amaze me.” Zuko pointed a flirtatious finger at her and got to their feet, pulling Lydia up with them. It took the companions only four hours to reach a dirt path that branched off the main cobblestone road. It would have taken only three if they felt any urgency, but they were enjoying each other’s company. The pair were too busy roughhousing, telling jokes and sharing secrets to make good time on their journey.

Zuko saw a large fortress rise in the distance, noticing the sharp and pointed edges of the logs making up a fence, which stood over fifteen feet high. It was guarding the stronghold of Largashbur, a self-governing community of orcs, famed for their strength and valor in battle. If you weren’t an orc, you weren’t getting in. Unless you were blood-kin, or bonded with them in some earned but unconditional way. How Lydia could’ve possibly become blood-kin and at such a young age was a mystery to Zuko, but they had come to expect the unexpected with her. 

A platform serving as a lookout sat just above the top of the fence, held up by complex scaffolding. On it, a muscular orc had his bow drawn, ready to defend his home at all cost. He glared at Zuko, checking them up and down, immediately suspicious of all non-orc races. The orc’s eyes landed on Lydia and he squinted, as if putting together a puzzle. 

“No! I can’t believe my eyes! Little Lydia, all grown up and coming to visit!” He relaxed his bow and returned his arrow to his quiver. 

“Lob! You sir, look older than Tamriel, come open this damn door.” At her comment, Lob cackled lightheartedly, and scaled down the ladder of the lookout, disappearing behind the fence to let the travelers in. Zuko’s heart sped up as they witnessed the doors of an orc stronghold reveal to them what was within for the first time. This was a rare occurrence for any non-orc, even a well-traveled one like Zuko.

The gate groaned as it swung inwards. Its immense double doors gave way to a small and active village, centered around a longhouse. Music played from around the fire nearby, a variety of instruments coming together perfectly by an entire band of casual musicians. Orc women danced with their youngest children to the beat, as their grown offspring prepared a feast for the stronghold over the fire. The smell spread across the village as its citizens buzzed around, busy with preparations. The energy was celebratory and exciting. 

“What’s the occasion?” Lydia asked Lob.

“Our tribe’s child has returned. Ugor. She has been traveling with the legion and has just come home as well. This is fortuitous timing, blood-kin! You will meet her and we will have a homecoming party fit for heroes.” Lob smiled and brought them to the longhouse where he showed the visitors to a pair of free beds. He gave Lydia a gruff kiss on the cheek before excusing himself to announce the newcomers’ arrival to the chief. 

Separated from the chaos, Zuko got a chance to take in their surroundings. In the middle of the home was a table almost as big as the room, wooden bowls and plates sat empty and ready for the upcoming feast. A fire was already going strong in the stone fireplace, and fur hides littered the floor, adding to the cozy feel of the longhouse. The communal beds were in the East wing of the home, haphazardly placed around the room with no apparent organizational plan. Herbs, flowers and dried garlic were hung from the ceiling, waiting to be used by the stronghold’s potion maker and unintentionally adding cheerful decoration around them. Humble side tables at each bed held lanterns, which cast a welcoming warm glow. Books, clothes and other personal effects were scattered around the wing, further evidence of all the orcs living there.  
  
Lydia and Zuko put their packs down on their beds, relieved they were placed next to each other and separated only by a nightstand. The elf reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear, grateful that she dragged them on a trip taken just for fun. The duo changed out of their armor and into loose fitting linen clothes. Zuko had never been good at hiding their eyes, busy taking in Lydia’s body. She didn’t mind, and turned so the elf could have a better view, while pretending she didn’t notice.

“Ugor is actually the only orc I don’t know here. She joined the legion right before I became blood-kin and she’s been gone ever since.” She finished pulling the robes over her head and put her hands thoughtfully on her wide hips.

“You wouldn’t believe it but I know Ugor. Our time in the legion overlapped for a few years, and we were at the Falkreath Imperial camp together.” Zuko looked down, and Lydia was left reeling in surprise. She knew that look. Zuko knew Ugor. Zuko’s fucked Ugor. She laughed and punched them on the shoulder.

“Mmm. Let’s go lover boi. You are just so irresistible aren’t you?” She looked back at them and rolled her eyes, grabbing their hand and heading for the door. They were irresistible though, and the thought of Zuko sliding their thick fingers rhythmically into Ugor made Lydia wet and needy. When would she get the same opportunity?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zuko shrugged as they were pushed outside, into the now ongoing celebration. They bumped into an orc twice their size, who immediately handed them an ale with a grin and clapped them on the back. Laughing, Lydia followed the crowd of orcs heading toward the fire, arm in arm with Zuko, using her new job as a guide as an excuse for close contact. She watched as Zuko finished the bottle of ale within minutes, traveling mercenaries like them tend to gain experience in taverns. A group of orc men covered in nothing but strips of leather cheered Zuko on, impressed with the little elf’s capacity for a good time.

Within an hour, Lydia and Zuko were both drunk, dancing closely together to the catchy music. Lydia got lost showing off her body, grinding her ass against her thane’s crotch, knowing where their hard clit was through their clothes. They were surrounded by the moving bodies of the whole village, swaying in time with them. Orcs were singing, holding drinking contests, yelling and dancing. At one point Zuko caught Ugor’s eye across the room and sauntered over to make small talk, the only interaction made between them throughout the party, despite years spent apart. Zuko quickly returned to Lydia, determined to make this night about the two of them.

Lydia turned to face Zuko, and clutched their tunic. It was as much for support as for flirtation, as the ale added tenfold to her clumsiness. She leaned over and put her tongue to Zuko’s ear, sliding it up the lobe, over the cartilage and then inside, sending shivers up their spine. They moaned, inaudible to anyone but Lydia over the thump of the ongoing music. Zuko grabbed Lydia’s hair and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and sloppily, forgetting everyone around them. Their dancing grew more frantic, hands grabbing and groping one another desperately.

“Take me inside” Lydia whispered in Zuko’s ear. The elf didn’t need to be told again. They grabbed her arm and all but sprinted back to the longhouse, through the door and into the sleeping wing. Everyone was still outside by the fire, and Zuko shut the door loudly behind them, pushing Lydia up against it and grabbing her neck. She gasped and then choked out a weak giggle, in absolute bliss and out of breath. The door shook against the frame as Zuko pressed their body further into her, and they moved one of their hands from Lydia’s neck to her thigh, lifting up her robes and clutching her tightly.

The two made their way to one of the single beds, ripping their robes off and stumbling over one another in lust. Laying side by side in the limited space, Zuko pressed themself into Lydia’s naked back, feeling her ass fit perfectly on their crotch, like it was always meant to be there. The elf’s hand explored her body, feeling every curve and erogenous zone with the practiced ease of an expert. Lydia rocked her body against theirs, drunkenly wishing for more. Zuko grazed their fingertips down the nord: her back with the two adorable dimples at its curve, her wide hips, her voluptuous ass. They reached her pussy and stopped, worried about the inebriated endeavor. They wanted to remember everything, to have a different kind of moment between Lydia and them. They decided within themselves to wait for the right moment, and instead kissed her back softly and rocked their body against hers. Their bodies moved together until slumber took both of them, ale working its fatigue quickly. The elf dreamed in fragmented images of their housecarl’s body, turning restlessly in their sleep and muttering sensual musings, haunted by possibilities.

Zuko woke only a few hours later, aroused and surprised they drifted off, with their body pressed to Lydia. Other orcs were now in their beds around the room, and Zuko eased themselves from behind their housecarl and out of the single bed. Pulling their robe over their head they looked down regretfully at their sleeping partner. Lydia’s eyes fluttered fitfully, hair stuck to her sweaty cheek. It seemed like every time they got close to making love something stopped them, whether by external circumstance or internal anxieties.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom” Zuko whispered at their sleeping companion. She made no acknowledgement of their update, and they tip-toed out of the longhouse and into the dark of night. They headed toward the privacy of the woods to relieve themselves, delicately towing the line between still inebriated and hung-over. 

On the way back to the longhouse, Zuko saw Ugor, teeth shining in the light of the moons. The elf, still bold from ale and confident from years of nights similar to these, walked over to her wordlessly, history able to speak for itself. They took her hand and led her to the forest behind the longhouse until they could no longer be seen, night sounds of insects and toads filling their ears. A cool summer breeze caressed their skin, and they playfully shoved Ugor onto a nearby stump, laying her down and spreading her legs. They were still pent up from pressing their body against Lydia’s earlier and not being able to bring the moment to fruition. It wasn’t as easy with Lydia, who they felt so emotionally attached to and responsible for. Ugor however, had been Zuko’s friend during the war, and they both had occasionally used each other for relief. 

It was as if no time passed between them as Zuko hooked their arms under her knees, pulling her closer to their body. They roughly pulled down her pants while looking her in the eye, other hand slapping the orc’s hardened face. She squirmed as Zuko used their fingers to trace her vulva, teasing Ugor by getting closer and closer to entering her.

“Malacath save me” She murmured, looking up at them with a grin.

“You’re going to need it.” They said right before sliding two of their fingers into her wet pussy. Zuko used their hips to push their wrist and give it power while they thrusted it in and out of the orc. She arched her back and enjoyed the sensations of Zuko’s thick fingers reaching for her g-spot and sending a feeling of urgency throughout her body. A feeling of a suppressed and building explosion. The elf twirled their fingers as if still participating in the dance from earlier. Ugor let out high pitched squeals as her body roughly was pushed and pulled under Zuko, completely at their mercy and ready to be filled by them. They added another finger, sliding it easily inside of Ugor and feeling the walls of her cunt close tightly around them. Her cum flooded in response, soaking Zuko’s fingers and dripping down their hand.

Both Ugor and Zuko were obviously distracted, and were unaware of Lydia’s approaching presence. She woke up soon after Zuko, also had to go to the bathroom, and happened to hear some movement through the woods. Then, she heard moaning. Okay what was that!? She had a pretty good idea what the answer was, more than familiar with the sounds of seduction. She wasn’t even surprised when it was Zuko she spotted through the trees: bare ass thrusting their arm into the orc they mentioned knowing earlier. What did surprise her was the lack of jealousy she felt. Instead, she felt as turned on as she did before she unfortunately fell into a drunken sleep. Moreso even. Lydia’s hand reached up under her robes and felt her cunt, hands coming back dripping with white fluid. She put them to her lips and licked them, tasting the saltiness of her need and crouching to go forward and get a better look at the show.

She found a bush that hid her perfectly and squatted like a desperate animal, legs open and pussy almost exposed in the pulled up tunic. She sucked her fingers as she watched Zuko in the moonlight, glistening with sweat and brow furrowed in concentration. Drool escaped her lips and pooled on her chest, the wetness leaving her chilled in the windy night. The elf began thrusting faster and faster, and Lydia grew more and more excited. She pushed her fingers down into her throat, feeling the wet warmth close around her fingers. She began roughly moving them in and out, hitting the back of her throat and matching the motion of her companion fucking someone else yards away. Suddenly, she gagged from the force, eyes watering. Ducking, the nord peered through the branches, making sure she hadn’t been discovered. 

When her heart slowed, she moved her fingers, now dripping with saliva, to her clit. It was throbbing with anticipation, and it was almost impossible for Lydia to suppress a moan as she touched it, but she managed to remain hidden. Her body shuddered as she saw Zuko through the branches, getting down on all fours and dragging their tongue up Ugor’s thigh. They stopped to swallow some of the cum dripping from her hole before resting their lips at her clit. Lydia groaned, and this time she was positive they heard her.

“What was that?” Ugor sat up panicked, hands covering her chest. 

“Nothing, nothing. Lay down baby.” Zuko whispered, guiding Ugor gently back to her position on the stump. But it was too late. Zuko had caught Lydia’s eye in the bushes, and knew their companion was watching. She felt the heat of their stare and blushed, mortified she had been caught. They continued to stare at her as they rose back to their feet and spit in their hand. With the other they rubbed their clit until it was hard and pressed it against Ugor’s swollen pussy, lips swallowing the throbbing member entirely. Zuko continued to stare as they rubbed their clit up and down the orc’s cunt, letting her cum drip over their body. They continued to stare as they stepped back and roughly pushed the four hard fingers covered in spit into her cunt, the orc all but screaming in ecstasy. They continued to stare as they thrust harder and harder into her, Ugor now white-knuckling the sides of the stump, body shaking with enjoyment. 

Despite the embarrassment, Lydia couldn't bring herself to take her hand off her dripping cunt, and continued stroking her clit with desperation. Lydia tried to keep her motions in time to Zuko’s and imagine their hands on her, as she pulled roughly on her clit. She watched Zuko as they watched her, eyes locked and feeling herself climax just as Ugor’s screams threatened to wake up the stronghold. Zuko winked at Lydia as she came, and finally broke eye contact, putting a hand over Ugor’s mouth and shushing her. 

Zuko stood, grabbing Ugor’s clothes and helping her put them on. The two embraced and Lydia watched as Ugor and Zuko walked separate ways. Ugor returned to the outdoor fire, where the last of the party-goers were sitting around, telling stories and lazily cuddling. Zuko headed back to the longhouse and Lydia held her breath, waiting for them to look back at her but they never did. Was she imagining their stare? Did Zuko really know she was spying from the bushes, touching herself? Lydia picked a spot to go the bathroom, the reason she originally came outside, and then headed back to the longhouse. 

Inside, she spotted Zuko, taking up space in her bed and leaving their own empty. Lydia sighed happily and slid her body under their arm, ass pressed to her thane, where it was destined to be.

***  
“We made it!” Serana cheered uncharacteristically, breaking Lydia’s daydream. She had lived in it enough anyway as it had taken her the miles and miles she needed to go to until the campsite. Besides, it was time to make new memories, and not just through some third-party catalyst. She was ready for the real deal, and vowed that at some point between now and Castle Volkihar, she would feel her thane deep inside her. For now however, she would have to help set up camp, hunt, get more firewood and start a fire. 

Luckily, the trio would have plenty of opportunity as the journey had really just begun. Which Lydia thanked gods for, because although she was a bold and brave nord, she was also a tired one. Sure enough, the campsite had only just been set up, mouths fed and feet rubbed when all three were sound asleep in their bedrolls. Lydia’s ass of course, was sitting right where it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning was silent as Serana left the tent, careful not to wake her travel mates. The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon, and the harsh rain of yesterday left no sign of returning today. Still not much better, she thought with a sigh, stretching and preparing for her day. Vampires couldn’t stand the sunlight and Serana...well, Serana couldn’t stand anything. However, these warm bloods were somehow becoming an exception, and she wanted to give them a token of her appreciation. She decided to take on the burden of hunting for the day, excited to surprise Lydia and contribute where she could.

Serana began to walk a few miles to the west of camp, enjoying her isolation before heading back on the trio’s chaotic and dangerous journey. She spotted a wooded area, still dark in the early morning and headed toward it. A stream wove its way through the trees, its babble covering the sound of her footsteps as she quietly found bushes to duck behind and wait.

Finally, she saw a plump little rabbit come naively onto her path. Cute, she thought. Serana brought her palms up and readied herself to send an ice spike through the poor bunny, determined to provide breakfast. Before she could draw on her power she heard it: the unmistakable flutter of a spriggan assembling its branches until it was in human form. In her concentration she hadn’t scanned the area for danger, and now she was going to pay the price.

Serana turned on her heel, determined not to freeze up in fear but she wasn’t fast enough. The spriggan’s twisted leaves lit up with a blaze, aggressive and territorial of its woods. With a swipe, it reached down and sliced at the vampire, slashing her across the face and shoulders. In that moment, she couldn't think of anything outside the searing pain, and she crumpled to the forest floor in a heap. Her world dissolved and then there was nothing at all as the blackness enveloped her and the pain left her body.

***  
Zuko rolled over and wrapped their arm around their housecarl, still half asleep. They willed their eyelids to open and almost lost the battle before finally sitting up. Panic set in as they looked around the tent, noting Serana missing. What time is it? Zuko thought grumpily, crawling from the tent and slipping on their robes. Serana should’ve woken them hours ago, they thought as they noticed the sun already directly overhead, shining warmly in opposition to yesterday.

The dark elf pulled out their map and began to double check their journey, ensuring they remained on course and on the schedule the crew agreed upon. They had made camp somewhere between Solitude and Dimhollow Crypt, with the goal to reach Solitude within the week. They were still on target, but the crew would have to leave soon if they were going to remain on track. Zuko fiddled nervously with their armor and glanced across the horizon, wondering where Serana could possibly be.

A rustle coming from the tent distracted Zuko from their paranoid spiral. They turned to see Lydia step out and squint her eyes, frowning at the sun’s assault. They felt a rush of jealousy wash over them as they watched her check the campsite for her vampire crush. Disappointed, Lydia sank onto a nearby rock, staring at the landscape for any sign of Serana and absentmindedly picking her teeth with her dagger.

“Where’s Serana? Shouldn’t she have woken us up by now? The day’s half over already.” Lydia stumbled over her feet as she got up to get her armor, confused and tired. Zuko shrugged and ate some fruit from their pack, wondering the same thing. The two sat dazed, waking up slowly and looking out for their friend. After an hour, they resolved to begin the strenuous task of taking down their campsite, unable to wait any longer. They had no choice but to either look for Serana or accept she headed to Castle Volkihar without them. Neither were quite willing to believe she would just up and leave with no warning, even with their tumultuous relationship. So they set out to look for their friend: Lydia with a heavy heart and Zuko with a suspicious one.

***  
Lydia’s mood was clearly suffering as a result of Serana’s absence. Zuko watched her face change from hopeful to panicked to absolutely crestfallen within the hours they had spent searching for the vampire. They reached for her hand, grabbing it and feeling the rough strength of them. It was hard comforting someone so capable, so resilient. Her larger than life presence needed no one, but wanted Zuko. Wanted their hand in hers and their voice telling her it will be okay.

“We’ll find her.” They offered, knowing the promise wasn’t based in fact, but needing to reassure the housecarl regardless. Zuko was just starting to trust Serana and she had run off already. Now, her next move was beyond Zuko’s realm of comprehension. They were mad at her for upsetting Lydia like this, so thoughtless and selfish. She was a spoiled vampire princess, taking advantage of the broke duo’s good nature when she needed them. Casting them aside like month-old-charred-skeever when she decided to huff it alone. Zuko walked hand-in-hand with Lydia, silently fuming and wanting to find Serana just to fight her at this point.

The two had already circled the campsite for miles looking for her, when they came to a clearing in the woods. Birds chirped cheerfully overhead, oblivious to their struggle. Exasperated, Lydia kicked a nearby pine cone and sighed.

“No note or nothing. Son of Molang Bal.” She muttered to herself more than Zuko, angrily pulling out her canteen to take a swig. Before it reached her lips she dropped it, and the bottle went rolling under the brush nearby. She groaned, her usual good nature out the window. Lydia sank to her hands and knees and crawled after it, stooping below a thorny branch and nicking her cheek. Of course, she thought angrily, putting a hand up to her face.

She pulled her fingers away to inspect the blood on her hand and assess the damage. It was soaked, ruby droplets catching the sun eerily. This is entirely too much blood for a tiny scratch. Her heart caught in her throat. Lydia’s body froze in fear but she forced herself to look down, neck moving stiffly. The grass beneath her was drenched in blood, indicating that something horrible had happened here.

Lydia swallowed her fear and forced herself to follow the trail, trying to push away any thoughts connecting Serana to the red puddle she was kneeling in. She continued to race through the brush as quickly as she could, terror mounting and branches whipping at her face violently. The nord no longer noticed the thorns scratching at her, hands and knees covered in blood and sense of doom taking over all other senses.

At last the branches gave way, and she broke through the other side, trail of blood now thin and wavering. Lydia stood, shaking the leaves off her body and taking in her surroundings. The forest was thicker and calmer here, lush and verdant moss covering the complicated highway of roots below. The sun struggled to stream through the dense wood, sparse light breaking through in jagged and threatening angles. She could no longer hear the birds here, the stillness almost suffocating in its totality. Lydia couldn’t shake the sinister feeling she had crawling up her spine as she scanned the tree line, looking for the source of the blood.

A few yards away, Lydia spotted a dark figure slumped at the base of a twisted and gnarled oak. She crept forward, suddenly dreading closer investigation; still hopeful it wasn’t what (or who) she thought it was. Through the fog Lydia could start to make out Serana’s lifeless body, and her worst suspicions were confirmed. She ran over, feet all but flying as she desperately ran to her friend. Lydia skidded to a halt just short of crashing into the vampire.

It would be romantic to say Lydia thought Serana looked beautiful, delicate for once as her limp body lay cradled between the roots of the tree. In reality, Lydia could feel nothing but fear as she crouched next to the vampire and gingerly rolled her over. There was nothing beautiful about the way Serana’s hair was matted with blood, or how her eye was a deep bruised purple. Nothing beautiful about the way a crimson wound cut across her face, or the angle her arm was in. Lydia held her breath; not knowing if her new and blossoming crush was alive or not, fearing any move could hurt her further. She leaned in, and heard the most beautiful sound she ever heard: a shallow inhale.

“Zuko!” Lydia screamed across the forest, not caring if any dangers were lurking. She was desperate to save Serana, everything else be damned.

“Serana, you fanged jerk, I got you just hang on.” She whispered, hugging the vampire close to her body and fighting back tears. Lydia had to stay tough. It was in her nord blood to be a fighter, and she could fight enough for the two of them.

Zuko burst into view, out of breath from sprinting to Lydia’s distant call. They had their regenerative spell at the ready, sensing the worried tone of their housecarl's voice and guessing the matter at hand. Kneeling by the vampire’s side, they held their hands over her, casting a cool and calming glow. The light flowed from their hands like a river, spreading around Serana and gently raising her a few inches from the ground. Bands of light wrapped around the vampire, powerfully attempting to rewrite fate.

The dark elf felt ashamed at themself for being so angry at Serana, for doubting her so quickly. They watched as the regenerative spell hugged the vampire, light flickering as it moved throughout her body. They swore to themselves that if it worked, they would truly befriend Serana and throw their ego and caution aside. Lydia watched on in hushed amazement, never tiring of Zuko’s magical prowess. Time slowed as the duo waited anxiously for the spell to do its job.

The white light gently guided Serana back to the ground, her limp body sliding back into place among the roots and moss. Lydia watched as Zuko’s brow furrowed, and knew then the spell was fruitless. Absolute despair washed over her and she dropped to her knees, dumbfounded. Zuko’s mage skills always worked, and if they couldn’t help Serana, no one could. The elf put a hand on Lydia’s shoulder and grimly shook their head. She leaned into them, accepting their comfort and embrace through choked sobs.

Zuko tensed as they heard a sound come from behind them. They looked back at Serana, hope threatening to come crashing back into them like a poisonous arrow. Her lips moved and the dark elf ran to her, clearing the dried blood away from her mouth frantically as they leaned in to hear her murmur.

  
“I’m...wounded and…starving. I need…blood for the...healing spell to work.” She coughed out, clinging to Zuko’s shirt. Without a second thought Zuko ripped off their armor, lowering their throat to the vampire’s mouth, hoping their vulnerability would save her.

Lydia couldn’t help but drop her jaw in shock as she watched Zuko, the Dawnguard and Vampire Slayer, offer themself to a vampire to save her. If she wasn’t there to witness it, she wouldn’t have believed the tale. Zuko gasped slightly, full lips parting as Serana drank them in.

They felt strangely peaceful as Serana’s teeth sank into their neck. Zuko had heard rumors that vampires could instantly placate their victims, and was unsure if the calm they were feeling was a result of their growing affection for Serana or her vampiric powers. It didn’t matter either way to Zuko who was surprised to learn they felt a responsibility to their friend, and was willing to help any way they could. As they felt the life seeping out of them, Serana felt life flowing into her, her strength returning with every red drop. The elf could no longer hold themself up, and weakly fell onto the moss beside her.

The minutes felt like an eternity as Lydia anxiously kept an eye on her now two limp companions. She was afraid to approach either of them, worried any move would counteract any help being given. Lydia reached out and held Zuko and Serana’s hands in each of her own, bridging the gap between them. She hummed an old nord song while she waited, as much for her comfort as her friends’, not wanting to be alone in the silence of the woods.

Serana was the first to rise, sitting up gingerly and moaning. She pressed her free hand up to her wounded face and sighed. Looking back at Zuko, she caressed their unconscious face, eyes brimming with tears, overcome with gratitude and trust. With her other hand she squeezed Lydia’s, not wanting to ever let go again. As Zuko stirred, Serana filled in the nord about the spriggan attack that morning. She wheezed painfully through the tale, still needing a powerful healing potion and at least seven and a half quarts of blood.

“They need food,” Serana remarked, patting Zuko affectionately on the leg, “and I...well, I need more blood. I took as much as I could from Zuko without killing them but we have to go to a town and find more blood if I have any hope of getting better.”

“And by find more blood…”

“I need to go to town, to somewhere more populated. I can recover there. I can feed there. You don’t have to come with me if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“We’re coming with you. That’s not even a question.” Lydia declared, clearly not willing to change her mind. She walked over and put her arms around Zuko, trying to get them roused and ready for a hike. They were still unconscious, barely reacting to her touch.

Serana saw this and lifted herself up, using the tree as support. She winced while she gathered her strength, and limped over to the unconscious dark elf. Before Lydia could stop her, Serana was slapping Zuko’s face and shaking their shoulders.

“Let’s go sleeping beauty!” She yelled, barely holding up her own injured body. Zuko’s eyes fluttered open, and they smiled, taking in the sight of a very much alive and aggressive vampire.

“You’re okay” they croaked, almost inaudible. The sight of her face flooded Zuko with a love that they didn’t know they had for the vampire. They took in Serana’s battered face, with her bruised eyes and fat lip, and longed to kiss her. Zuko felt all the pent up fear they had fall away, just happy they were all alive no matter the condition.

“Barely. We have to get to a town. We both have to eat. Sit up.” She demanded, pulling them upright and stumbling with the exertion. Serana caught herself and reached out to grab Lydia’s hand for support. The housecarl gladly caught her, and looked at Zuko who was also struggling to remain upright.

“Neither if you are in any shape in travel. How far is the nearest town? We can’t stay here and wait for that spriggan to return.” Lydia lowered the vampire softly to the ground and walked over to her pack.The nord pulled out a honey nut treat from her bag, stolen recently from some idiot’s home in Windhelm. She handed it to her thane, who in turn weakly handed her the map.

“There is an inn four miles from here. It’s not in the direction we are going but I think we can make it.” Zuko mumbled through mouthfuls of food.  
As long as we don’t run into that spriggan Lydia thought grimly. She looped Serana’s arm around her shoulders and started trudging through the forest, following the map clutched in her hand. Zuko dragged their feet behind her, content to follow for once.

The trio staggered onward, as quietly as they could to avoid the spriggan. Lydia jumped at every sound, every broken branch sending chills up her spine. She didn’t mind taking on a spriggan alone, but she wasn’t sure how she would be able to while also protecting both of her travel mates. She was all but carrying Serana, and Zuko was clearly incapacitated. Being careful meant going slowly, and Lydia struggled to safely lead her crew to the road.

They were able to pick up speed when they finally cleared the woods and were on the cobblestone path, but not much. They marched onward, the beautiful day around them now seeming like an insult due to their difficulties. Serana listened to the uneven thumps of Zuko’s footfalls on the stone, and felt thankful for the unusual support that came with having friends. Friends that were real, and unconditionally loved her. Or were starting to anyway; willing to love her and capable of it. It was much different than her life in the vampire den, where she was constantly used as a pawn in some grander scheme. Serana wasn’t used to having friends, and as the trio limped to the nearest inn, she couldn’t help but feel overjoyed despite herself because she was hiking in good company.

It took them almost four hours to get to the inn due to everyone’s injuries. Once it came into sight, the crew clamored up the steps and collapsed on the bench under the covered porch. The friends couldn’t do much but gather themselves, look at each other and laugh; incredulous they survived another trial on their journey to Castle Volkihar.


End file.
